Illness, Guilt and Friendship
by author's archive
Summary: sick fic.. John is ill and sherlock helps him. or is it guilt?


It was a mildly cloudy day. London, however oblivious to the weather was busy just like usual. The streets buzzed with people and traffic, just like any other day. People walking with bags and coats off to their office and some teenagers walking off to the school with their books and bag. Some walking alone and some walking with friends and colleagues. At Baker Street, however a certain Army doctor was laying in his bed still obvious of his surroundings. John Watson wasn't a lazy man, he was an early riser and he had strict routines which he inherited from his Army career. I was rare for him to be still in bed after seven. But today the situations were different. John Watson had a bloody fever.

John didn't frequently get fevers. He was a strong man and he was use to the different kinds of weather as a result from is army duty, so he wasn't disturbed by the changings of weather. But actually, it seems that the other people in London hadn't been so strong. The weather had caused other people flus and colds and many people in his clinic had also been affected by this. He had been requested to do extra shifts of the other doctors also, so he usually got home exhausted and tired. Then there was Sherlock. When Sherlock was on a case he usually forgets the small duties such as sleeping and eating. He constantly drags around John for cases and chases and due to his irritating but beautiful violin sessions, he spent sleepless nights which cause him to be tired and he was barely able to stand straight in the clinic. He was sure that he would catch a cold or pass out in middle of the streets.

John struggled out of the bed and immediately felt nauseous. He closed his eyes to collect himself and stumbled towards his phone to inform Sarah. At least he would take one day off.

Keeping his balance, he carefully walked down the stairs and he could already hear noises from the kitchen. _The Arrogant git he_ thought. Of course Sherlock might have not slept a wink and he already had been to the morgue to collect the required supplies for his current experiment. John was starting to have a head ache now. He made a mental note to take paracetomals after making tea. Tea and some paracetomals will make everything much better. Without a glance at Sherlock, he went to the kitchen and head straight to the fridge to collect some milk. Fortunately there was some milk. He grabbed it and made his way to the kitchen counter. He struggled to keep his eyes closed and made another mental note to take his temperature after the paracetomals. Despite his weakness and dizziness, he was aware of the stare Mr. Arrogant Git was giving him. Then he poured tea into his cup and managed to sit in his couch without stumbling or spilling the tea. His already acute head ace was turning worse now. When he no longer could sit with the headache, he slammed the cup on the table and abruptly got up from the chair. He immediately knew that he took the wrong decision. His vision blurred and dark spots decorated his vision and wave of dizziness swept over him and he found himself loosing balance and falling. But surprisingly he didn't hit the ground as expected. A pair of warm hands, slender hands wrapped around his body and prevented him from hitting the ground and most probably getting a big bump on his head and receiving a minor concussion.

"Should have taken precautions against getting up so quickly. You shouldn't have even got from your bed if the head ache was this severe." Sherlock's baritone voice spoke as he held John. "Come on, I will help you to my room"

"To your room? What about my room?" John asked his throat dry.

"It would be easier to get you to my room than your room which is upstairs. You are no feather John, I have to carry you."

"You don't have to carry me" John stated and started to move away from Sherlock. The moment John left Sherlock's grip, he immediately stumbled on Sherlock, losing his balance.

"Really John, being sick had not changed you huge, overblowing pride. Seems like I have to take your full body weight." Sherlock sighed and picked john bridal style.

John was surprised that Sherlock could carry him so easily. Being in the Army he had been fit and had gained some muscles. Sherlock being a skinny man was a lot stronger.

Sherlock carefully laid John on his bed and went back to the kitchen. Then he came back with a thermometer and fixed it into John's mouth. It was 38 degree Celsius. Pretty high. Sherlock went back to the kitchen and made some tea and got some paracetomals. Sherlock was actually guilty for causing such inconvenience to John. He knew that he had not taken care of the army doctor's health instead he had pulled the tired doctor to his chases. When he reached his room the good doctor had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb the doctor, he quietly set down the tea and pills, and found out a blanket and draped it over the freezing doctor. Then he quietly slipped under the sheets and took out a book to read.

The doctor wasn't asleep for long and he woke up only to dash to the bathroom and throw up. Sherlock winced at the sound and he entered the bathroom. John was kneeling beside the toilet and a hand draped over his abdomen. Sherlock slowly made John get up and guided John back to his bed. Then he went towards the kitchen and heated up the cold tea. He went back to the bedroom and quietly gave john the warm tea. John seemed surprised but seemed too tired to ask any questions. He gratefully accepted the tea and silently sipped it. After the tea, He gave John some paracetomals and water. Again John seems a bit surprised as he accepted that also. Then Sherlock eyed John slightly, noting that John's fever was not reducing, he texted his brother to send his best doctor for John. After all this he quietly sat next to John on the bed. Then after some silence, John spoke.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes John"

"Are you feeling guilty or did you just revert from being high functioning Sociopath into a normal friend?"

Sherlock decided not to answer that.

"John?" Sherlock decided to break the silence again.

John hummed in response.

"John I am very sorry. I know that not everyone is like me and they need regular sleep and meals. I was just too inconsiderate to you the last week. I know that you took extra shifts but I was just selfish to not understand your needs. I was the cause that you are now laying like this and I feel very guilty for causing this. But I promise that from now onwards I will keep that in mind" Sherlock let a little guilt slowly lift from his shoulders.

John was quiet for some time and then he carefully scooted closer to Sherlock and draped a hand over Sherlock. Sherlock was relatively surprised. Then after some time, Sherlock wrapped a hand around his best friend. They lay like this for some time just like two siblings and nothing other than that. John seemed comfortable and he cuddled closer to Sherlock. Sherlock didn't object. He was just glad that John was his best friend and he mentally vowed that he was going to protect him forever.


End file.
